One More Good Song
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: A fic written as a gift to my friend who thinks Ken doesn't get tortured enough...I agree with her wholeheartedly, that's how I came up with this. I know who was talking to him at the end, but...I didn't feel like telling anyone. Read and reveiw for my ow


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know the title is kind of weird, but it is said in this fic. This is one of those "short-depressive" fics. I wrote it for my reeeally good friend Joelle when she said there weren't a lot of good, sad Ken fics. So here we are, my gift to Joelle-san! ...It's sad... Oh, I don't own Digimon or the song "Kryptonite" (which is quoted).  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"One More Good Song"  
by: Krissy Izumi  
  
  
Sure. Sometimes I'm just a normal kid. No special intelligence, no evil schemes cooking up in my head. Like right now. Right now, I'm singing at the top of my lungs along with a radio at volume 19.  
  
"I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might! KRYPTONITE! Yeeeeeeaaahhhh!!!"  
  
Singing at the top of my lungs and ignoring the blinking light on my computer that signaled the gate to the DigiWorld opening.  
  
Some things make me forget what I am, what I'm forced to be. Some things can do that, but not a lot. The songs always end to soon, the soccer games are alwyas too fast, the quiet nights when I'm at home never stay quiet for long.  
  
Maybe I'm like this because I've always been so lonely. Always been forced to study, forced to read at age two, forced to learn everything about computers by age nine.  
  
I know too much about computers. Great, my mind is telling me to go, to leave and go to the DigiWorld again.  
  
I don't want to. I don't have any reason to go there...but I always go anyway. Always being the evil one. Always causing the problems when I know I could be the one solving them. If only one more good song would come on...anything to keep me from doing this again.  
  
No, nothing can keep me from it. It's my destiny; my fate. I almost subconsciously hold my DigiVice to the computer and pay no attention to the changing surroundings as I am plummeted into the DigiWorld.  
  
"Back again."  
  
My voice is the only sound in this ever-changing world. It is too quiet here...no one to talk to.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" My voice echoes off the trees and rocks surrounding me.   
  
I don't know why I am forced to inflict pain where I don't want to and to torture those that don't deserve it. Have I always been like this?   
  
Has anyone ever really loved me? Is there anyone, anywhere, who would?  
  
...No. There's not a soul who would ever love someone like me. I'm not like most people. I'm just...different.  
  
I hate the life I lead. I hate being the reason the DigiDestined have to fight. I hate who I am, and I hate not being able to do anything about it.  
  
But there's nothing I can do.   
  
...Or is there?  
  
I look around, even though I know no one is there to be watching. And as the consequences race through my head, I slowly take my knife out of my pocket.  
  
"This is it."  
  
I quietly remove the large, metal braces from my arms and roll up my sleeves. I'm going to do this, no matter what.  
  
I close my eyes...I can't watch myself do this. I can feel the sweat pouring down my face...and then I feel the cold steel of the knife cutting through the tender skin of my left wrist. Tears mixed with the sweat, but I kept on. Nothing was going to stop me now.  
  
But now I hear another sound...the sound of someone else here. Human or Digimon I can't tell. I involuntarily open my eyes and see my left arm, soaked in blood. I had cut into a vein, I could tell.  
  
"W-who's there?"  
  
I am vaguely suprised at how weak my voice sounds. In fact...now my whole body feels weak. I fall first to my knees, then flat-out on my stomach.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ken!"  
  
Who's voice...? No matter...I'm suddenly very, very tired...  
  
"Ken! Say something!"  
  
I try to look at who is talking to me, but all I see is a blur. Opening my mouth doesn't help...no sound will come out.  
  
"Ken...why did you do this?"  
  
I want to tell the voice...but sleep sounds so relaxing...Just let me sleep...  
  
Slowly I feel my eyelids drop like lead. And even more slowly, I seem to lose all sense of being. Sight, smell, breath...life...they all fade away...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The...end? *cries* Why do I do these things? Why do I make myself cry with each fanfic? Why is it always Ken who dies?   
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
